


Disconcerted

by MiraYasuki



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: (are they even dead?), Angst with a Happy Ending, Don’t know jack shit about the Titan fall universe, Established Relationship, Let Mirage cry a little ok, Light Angst, Minor Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 16:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraYasuki/pseuds/MiraYasuki
Summary: Bloodhound struggles to help Elliott through a rough patch, but tries their best all the same.





	Disconcerted

**Author's Note:**

> Hi uhh this is my first fanfic and it’s un-betaed so I apologize for any mistakes!

Bloodhound woke to the acrid smell of slightly burnt toast, wincing as the ache in their muscles made itself known. The most recent game had been grueling for all champions, Bloodhound’s squad unfortunately only managing to achieve third place, with Mirage’s squad sliding in last second to grab the win. Leave it to Elliott to create a scene, they mused, he always had a flair for dramatics.

They reached over to the other side of the bed finding the spot next to them warm, but the man in question not to be found. They figured Elliott was probably making breakfast, which would explain the burnt toast smell- he never really learnt how to cook anything aside from the occasional instant noodle and the very specific dish of rosemary and garlic pork chops, but each to their own and Bloodhound was in no place to judge as they did not know what a microwave was until they moved in seven months ago. 

Hauling themselves out of bed, Bloodhound made their way into the kitchen to find Elliott already sitting down and munching on a slice of toast with a generous amount of chocolate spread on it, still only dressed in his nightwear which consisted of an oversized shirt decorated in unicorns. He noticed Bloodhound standing by the doorway and smiled, nodding to the plate next to him which had the same burnt toast but this time with slices of ham, just how they liked it.

“Mornin’ babe, sleep well?” 

Bloodhound gave a small smile in return, the pet name always making them feel just that little bit better. “Good morning elskan, thank you for the breakfast, and I slept well.” They replied, taking a seat at the table. “You are up early, which is surprising considering the fact you rarely rise before I do.” 

Elliott chuckled weakly, placing his plate down and leaning back onto his arms. “Ah you know, so pumped up from the game and all that, just had to, you know, um, get up and work off all the ad- adra- adren... energy. And all that.” He muttered, waving one hand in a circle. “Just the usual.” 

Bloodhound hummed in reply, tilting their head and setting their plate down as well. Being the master hunter they were, they could sense something was off about him almost immediately. The way he replied to their question didn’t sit well with them, the blank look on his face and obvious avoidance of eye contact only further strengthened their point. Elliott never rose earlier than they did, especially after a victorious match. He would much rather lay in bed and have a “victory snooze” as he liked to call it. 

They sat in silence for a while, Bloodhound allowing Felagi to fly down from its perch to nibble on the crumbs of toast still scattered on the plate. It was not unusual for them to sit in silence, despite Elliott’s inability to stay still- he enjoyed simply being in Bloodhound’s company and was willing to control the amount of waffling he tended to do for the sake of their comfort. 

However, this silence was unlike their usual silences. This one was heavy, it weighed down on their shoulders and Elliott seemed to be oblivious- the dazed look from earlier still having not left his features. It felt as though he wasn’t really paying attention to what was happening, his mind was off somewhere and didn’t seem to want to return. 

“Elliott, are you...” they paused, not sure on how they should phrase what they wanted to say. They never were the best at figuring out emotions, or knowing what to say and when to say it. “... alright?” 

A long moment passed before Elliott replied, snapping out of his thoughts and rubbing at his eyes. “Sorry didn’t hear you for a second! And um, yeah! Im right as rain sweetheart don’t you worry about a thing!” He grinned, flashing finger guns towards them before winking. 

Bloodhound raised an eyebrow, seemingly unimpressed. 

Elliott’s smile faulted. “Yeah ok you got me, my backs’ been killing me and I didn’t sleep too well. Not even your warm, super cuddly body could lull me to sleep.” 

Bloodhound scoffed, punching him lightly in the shoulder. “You flirt.” 

Elliott flashed them a smirk and blew them a kiss before pushing off the table and standing up. “Ok well, I’m gonna get changed into something a little less adorable, don’t think anyone can handle this much cuteness in one go, don’t you think? Course you think that, you date me!” And with that he walked back into the bedroom, leaving Bloodhound alone at the table, still mildly irritated (yet embarrassed) that Elliott had managed to distract them from their goal; their goal of figuring out what was bothering him.

-

Elliott had left to visit his mother later in the day, saying that he had been arranging to meet her for a while now. 

Bloodhound knew how much Elliott’s mother meant to him, so when Elliott mentioned he had to leave - on one of the couple’s very rare day offs, they were understanding, and let him leave without too much of a fuss. 

Bloodhound had been sitting in the living room and cleaning their gear for several hours now, Felagi perched on their shoulder, when they heard the quiet click of the front door opening. 

“Welcome back, elskan.” They called from their seat, Felagi cawing in greeting along with them. “How was your visit to see your mother?” 

They didn’t get an answer back. 

Curious and worried Bloodhound stood, only to sit back down as they watched Elliott slowly make their way towards the sofa, dragging his feet, obviously tired. 

“Elliott?” They asked, worry evident in their tone. 

“Hm..?” He replied, plopping down next to them, leaning back onto the pillows. 

Bloodhound knew something was wrong, they knew something was bothering him. Usually his visits to his mother’s place resulted in him bringing back gifts-a-plenty, a bright grin plastered on his face. Now he looked dull, void of his usual energy. 

“Elliott are you feeling well?” 

“Yeah.”

Bloodhound sat up and faced him. “I’m serious, Elliott.” 

“Please, Hound don’t worry I’m fine, just tired.” 

Bloodhound shifted back to staring at their gear, not knowing how to continue. Elliott never got like this, usually he was positive, almost to a point where it was fake. Bloodhound knew Elliott used humor to cope with his issues, they never wanted to pry deeper and so they never asked. To say they were emotionally stunted was an understatement, but they desperately wanted to help.

“Do you wish to talk about what’s bothering y-“

“Today is the day my brothers were declared MIA.” 

They stiffened. Oh.

The silence seemed to stretch on, heavier than the one this morning. Bloodhound was at a loss for words. They knew about Elliott’s brothers, he spoke fondly of them, but they didn’t expect this sort of thing to happen so soon- they always thought it was something Elliott would prefer not to bring up. 

“I usually don’t really hold this day to any sig... signi- s... value” he started, “and prefer to repress it deep down but, it has been years Hound. Sometimes I forget if their even gone at all.” 

Elliott shuffled round so he was facing Bloodhound, his eyes glued to the space between their collarbones, refusing to hold eye contact. “I went to see my mother in my old home today because I wanted to remind myself of them. I thought that maybe if I saw they were really gone I could stop hurting.” He ran his now shaking hand through his hair. “I failed to notice that my mom had been hurting too.” 

He finally looked up, eyes glassy and red. “I tried so hard to forget about this day that I failed to be there for my mother, who needed me more than fucking anything.” 

Bloodhound felt their heart break, they had never seen Elliott like this before, and they felt the overwhelming urge to protect him, to hold him until he stopped hurting. They lifted their hand and placed it on his face, gently cupping his cheek. 

Elliott melted into their palm, blinking back tears. “I miss them so much.” He whispered, as if saying it out loud only solidified the fact they were gone. 

“I know.”

“I didn’t even get to say g-goodbye.” He whimpered. 

“I am sure they loved you all the same elskan.”

And with that, the damn burst. Elliott let out sob, fully leaning onto Bloodhound, tucking his face into the crook of their neck as he cried, Bloodhound’s hand rubbing up and down his back. 

The two of them stayed like that for hours, Elliott clinging onto Bloodhound’s shirt like his life depended on it, sobbing and shaking in their hold, trying to stop only to fly into a coughing fit and start all over again. 

By the time Elliott had calmed down he was so worn out he fell asleep, breathing heavily whilst snuggled up against Bloodhound chest. 

_ 

When Elliott woke he was laying on the couch, a blanket thrown over his body. Looking up he spotted Felagi sitting on the nearby table, almost as if it was watching over him. 

“Hi there little buddy, know where your owner is?” He mumbled, rubbing the crust off his eyes. 

Felagi ruffled it’s feathers, letting out a dignified squawk. 

“Gonna take that as a no.” 

“Felagi is not inclined to answer your questions, dearest.” 

Elliott sat up with a smile, watching as Bloodhound walked into the living room, two cups of something held in their hands.

“Tea. I figured you might want some.” They said gently, handing a cup to him. 

“Thanks baby.” 

Bloodhound sat down next to him, pulling him onto their lap and wrapping their arms around him, face pressed against his nape. “Are you feeling better?” 

Elliott chuckled, reaching his arm behind him to gently pat Bloodhound’s head. “Yes, thank you.” 

“Good.” They replied, planting a kiss on his neck. “I love you.”

Elliott beamed, “I love you too.”


End file.
